Coming Home
by MoonySmith81
Summary: Sirius ha regresado luego de años dentro de la prisión mágica, pero sin importar lo mucho que Remus lo desee, nada volverá a ser como antes con el animago. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Traigo un one-shot un poco distinto a lo que publico... Sólo un _poco;_ siempre Wolfstar y con un final... no _tan_ triste...**

 **Precaución: Clasificación T por el lenguaje y un poco más, pero nada muy explícito.**

* * *

 **Coming Home**

Luego de lo que había sido un curioso año de vuelta en Hogwarts, Remus Lupin se había visto a sí mismo obligándose a dejar el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras libre una vez más.

Llevaba un par de semanas de vuelta en la realidad en su pequeña casa volviendo a acostumbrarse a sus simples comodidades y a prepararse al fracaso que obtendría al buscar un nuevo empleo.

Se encontraba esa noche tomando el té, sentado en la pequeña mesa junto a un infaltable libro sacado de su vieja estantería, cuando escuchó un extraño sonido en la puerta trasera.

Sacó su varita sin titubear y la agarró con fuerza antes de levantarse y dirigirse sigilosamente hasta la fuente del ruido.

Se quedó completamente quieto, esperando un siguiente movimiento desde el otro lado, el cual surgió al cabo de un par de segundos, esta vez sonando como un claro y fuerte rasguño contra la vieja madera. Seguido por dos... Y tres más.

Remus tragó saliva fuertemente y apuntando la varita hacia adelante, abrió la puerta, dando un paso hacia atrás, preparado.

Lo que no esperó fue que un gran perro negro saltara sobre sus dos patas traseras y apoyara las dos delanteras en sus hombros.

– ¿Pads? – Dejó salir con suavidad, en respuesta, el perro pasó su larga lengua por su mejilla – ¡No, Pads!

Remus se largó a reír, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al oírse; había olvidado la última vez que lo había hecho con tantas ganas.

– Eso sigue siendo asqueroso – murmuró Remus entre dientes mientras quitaba las grandes patas del perro para dejarlas en el suelo, dando apenas una zancada hasta cerrar la puerta detrás de él –. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es seguro transformarte.

Dicho eso, el animal no tardó ni un segundo en volver a ser el mismo hombre que Remus había visto hace tan solo unas semanas atrás.

– Dumbledore... – Sirius jadeó fuertemente y se agarró las rodillas, esperando a que su respiración volviera a la normalidad.

– Vamos, ven a sentarte – le ofreció Remus gentilmente, apoyando una mano sobre su espalda para guiarlo hasta la sala.

Sirius se dejó caer sobre el sofá que Remus le indicó, con un exagerado bufido.

– ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa manera, Sirius? – Preguntó Remus seriamente, tomando asiento en el otro extremo del mobiliario.

Sirius giró la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y sonrió.

– ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? – Chasqueó su lengua y se acomodó erguido sobre el asiento. Remus rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír – Estuve escribiéndome con Dumbledore. Cuando le pregunté por ti, dijo que habías dejado Hogwarts, pero no me dijo por qué.

Remus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

– Severus le contó a algunos estudiantes sobre mi condición.

– ¿Qué? – Gritó Sirius molesto, mirando a Remus con el ceño fruncido – ¿Cómo deja Dumbledore que esa bola grasienta...?

– Sirius, está bien – le cortó Remus, alzando una mano para tranquilizarlo –. Estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas.

Sirius se mostró sorprendido por un momento pero no dijo nada.

– Está bien – Remus le sonrió.

Se quedaron en completo silencio por un largo momento, Remus aprovechó para observar con mayor atención a su viejo amigo, haciéndole sentir una extraña sensación dentro de su pecho. Viéndolo usar la misma ropa desde que entró a la prisión mágica, además del cabello largo y sucio. Remus pensaba que en el fondo de todo eso, debía ocultarse el guapo joven del que se había enamorado alguna vez.

Sirius giró nuevamente la cabeza para mirarlo y alzando una ceja, soltó con amargura:

– No necesito tu lástima.

Remus negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, poniéndose de pie.

– Ven – le dijo, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo –, un baño puede alegrarte un poco.

Sirius gruñó, quejándose de que nada podría _alegrarlo_ ni un poco, pero aun así, tomó la mano de Remus y dejó que lo guiara hasta al cuarto de baño. Remus le dejó una muda de ropa y además su propia varita, en caso de necesidad.

Remus volvió a la cocina a preparar la mesa para recibir a su inesperado invitado con té y galletas, que era parte de lo poco que ya le quedaba en esa época del mes. Suspiró con tristeza, sabiendo que pronto debería hallar una forma para lograr que entraran ingresos a su hogar, pero intentó que no duraran mucho en su cabeza.

Esperó a que Sirius saliera del baño, con el codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano, haciendo girar despreocupadamente la cuchara dentro de la pequeña taza con un dedo. Al cabo de veinte minutos, Sirius apareció. Remus se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con una persona completamente distinta a la que había entrado hace tantos minutos atrás. Tragó saliva inconsciente de su acto y se puso de pie frente a Sirius.

Sirius se había vestido con la ropa que Remus le había dado, la cual constaba de unos vaqueros azules y una vieja y desgastada camiseta de algún músico británico que a Remus tanto le gustaba, las cuales en su mejor momento le hubieran quedado bastante ajustadas, pero hoy se encontraban holgadas alrededor de su cuerpo. Sirius había hecho buen uso de la varita de Remus y había cortado su cabello y su barba, quitándole varios años de encima que Azkaban se había encargado de agregar.

Sirius no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, pero alargó la mano para devolverle su varita, al recibirla, ambos se quedaron frente a frente, Remus sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

– Serví el té – murmuró, jugando con la varita entre sus dedos –. No tengo mucho, pero...

– No imaginas el tipo de cosas que he comido en este tiempo – bufó Sirius con frialdad, pero finalmente alzó la mirada hasta él, intentando ofrecerle una honesta sonrisa. Remus le indicó con la misma varita que tomara asiento.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y mientras comían conversaron tranquilamente. Sirius le contó a Remus la clase de cosas por las que había pasado junto a Buckbeak durante su viaje y cómo había logrado persuadirlo de seguirlo hasta la cabaña de Remus y lo había dejado solo en el bosque, al otro lado del camino. Remus no podía evitar sonreír cada cierto tiempo, aún sorprendido al tener la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a él.

Remus había acabado de comer por lo que retomó la lectura del libro que había dejado sobre la mesa cuando Sirius había aparecido, con una mano lo tenía firme, mientras que la otra seguía en la mesa. Alzó la mirada para fijarse en Sirius, él masticaba rápida y sonoramente mientras aprovechaba de leer el periódico mágico. Remus, sacó la valentía que escondía dentro y agarró la mano de Sirius que se encontraba frente a la suya.

Nunca esperó la reacción que el otro hombre tuvo; alejó su mano de inmediato y miró a Remus con una expresión de terror.

– Lo siento – se apresuró a decir Remus, pero Sirius bajó la mirada de vuelta al periódico sin decir algo más –. Sirius, de verdad lo siento.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Remus dejó de sentir sus mejillas hervir y volvió a dejar su mano reposar sobre la mesa, pensando que si Sirius sentiría que se encontraba en confianza nuevamente con él, tomaría su mano. Se burló de sí mismo al imaginar que eso ocurriría. Sirius ya no era el mismo hombre que había visto hace trece años atrás y Remus no tenía derecho a culparlo, doce años en la prisión mágica definitivamente se habían llevado lo mejor de él y había dejado nada más que temor en sus ojos. Remus se atrevía a mirarlo de vez en cuando, pero Sirius no parecía notarlo.

Remus había perdido la esperanza de obtener algún contacto físico con Sirius hasta que se fuera y _tal vez_ le ofreciera un amigable abrazo, pero ya no esperaba algo más que eso.

Mientras se encontraba totalmente concentrado dentro del libro que leía, sintió fríos dedos tocar con suavidad el dorso de su mano, tanteando el camino hasta lograr entrelazar sus dedos con los del hombre lobo. Remus se sorprendió y se quedó sin aliento por un momento, pero sólo sonrió en silencio, disfrutando del agradable y familiar contacto. Prontamente comenzaron a jugar con sus dedos, Sirius acariciando ahora su muñeca y parte de su antebrazo, Remus aun sonriendo, alzó la mirada una vez más, esta vez para encontrarse con Sirius leyendo seriamente El Profeta con el ceño fruncido. Remus suspiró.

Cuando Sirius levantó la cabeza, Remus se había quedado mirando fijamente donde sus manos se unían.

– Lo siento, Remus...

– No – le interrumpió Remus –. No tienes que disculparte.

Sirius bufó.

– Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien me había tocado – murmuró entre dientes Sirius. Remus sintió algo revolverse dentro de su estómago, pero intentó sonreírle.

– Es de verdad comprensible...

– Remus, por favor, no intentes hacerme creer que está bien. Nada está bien y nada volverá a estarlo – soltó Sirius con amargura en su voz.

Remus en silencio soltó su mano y se puso de pie, caminando hasta quedar frente a él.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

– No pretendo hacerte sentir mejor por lo que pasó – dijo, levantando con la otra mano el rostro de Sirius, tomándolo por la barbilla –. Tienes razón, nada volverá a estar bien. Jamás.

Lo siguiente fue como si una bomba de tiempo explotara frente a sud ojos; Sirius había dejado caer sus hombros y abrazó la cintura de Remus fuertemente, apoyando la mejilla contra su estómago, dejando escapar sollozos ahogados.

Remus tragó el nudo en su garganta que se había formado al escuchar el llanto de Sirius y sólo intentó confortarlo acariciando su espalda y la parte superior de su cabeza.

Lupin sintió como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de correr y aquel momento se había paralizado en sus vidas.

– Déjalo salir – murmuró luego de un rato, continuando con las suaves caricias sobre su amigo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los sollozos cesaron y la respiración de Sirius volvía a tranquilizarse.

– Soy un idiota – dijo Sirius, intentando alejarse del agarre de Remus.

– Eso ya lo sabía – le respondió el otro, tratando de sonar lo más amigable posible –. Eso se sabía desde antes.

Remus escuchó a Sirius reír.

Sirius se quedó sentando en la silla con la cabeza hacia abajo y Remus lo agarró por ambos hombros, sin obligarle a nada, sólo recordándole que no se encontraba solo. Se quedaron otro rato así hasta que Sirius se pasó las manos por el rostro para deshacerse de las lágrimas secas, y levantó la mirada.

– Gracias, _Moony_ – dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie –. No esperé que que volvieras a recibirme así.

– Sirius... – intentó comenzar Remus, pero para nada seguro de qué era lo que debía decir. Por suerte Sirius pareció comprender y sólo se lanzó hasta sus brazos, rodeándolo con los suyos por el cuello. Remus lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro ajeno, sintiendo el olor de su propio jabón y champú pero que al mismo tiempo se sentían tan diferente en Sirius.

Suspiró.

– Remus...

Aún escondido en el cuello de Sirius, Remus le dio un pequeño beso... Luego otro, y otro, armando un pequeño camino hasta llegar a sus labios. Apenas fue un suave roce, tanteando las aguas y suponiendo en el fondo de su cabeza que Sirius decidiera que había sido suficiente y que debía marcharse, pero no fue así, nunca hubo algo parecido. En cambio, Sirius cerró los ojos y ladeó apenas su cabeza para volver a recibirlo.

Remus repitió el movimiento, ahora intentando que el contacto fuera mucho más duradero, pero aún bastante casto. Al cabo de unos minutos, Sirius juntó su cuerpo aun más al suyo y entreabrió los labios para que sus lenguas se unieran, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido en el fondo de su garganta, el que había ido directo a la entrepierna de Remus.

Había pasado tanto desde esto.

Remus lo deseaba. Se mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensado en él de esa manera, que nunca se había tocado por las noches antes de caer dormido fantaseando en las antiguas caricias, todo esos recuerdos mientras el otro había sido prisionero por un crimen que Remus estaba seguro había cometido.

Pero aquí estaba, tantos años después y aún era capaz de sentir que se derretiría si Sirius Black continuaba besándolo de aquella manera.

— ¿Cama? — Logró articular Remus, jadeando sobre la boca del otro hombre. Sirius no respondió de inmediato, sólo se quedó mirándolo fijamente con esos brillantes ojos por un segundo antes de asentir con la cabeza en modo de aprobación.

Lupin le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de liberarse de su agarre y tomar la mano de Sirius para comenzar a guiarlo hasta su habitación. Tras dar unos cuantos pasos, Remus soltó su mano para posicionarse detrás de él y ahora tomarlo con ambas manos por la cintura, caminando con su cuerpo pegado al de Sirius, soltando de vez en cuando dulces besos en su cuello. Remus era consciente de que en cada paso que daba detrás de Sirius, le hacía notar la impaciencia que él mismo sentía. Sirius pareció ignorarlo.

Remus cerró la puerta detrás de ellos con una suave patada contra ella, sabiendo que estaban completamente solos, pero podía sentir la incomodidad de Sirius en su silencio y creyó que eso le daría algo más de privacidad al momento. Le indicó a Sirius la cama para que se acomodara y él se acercó a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas e impedirle a la suave luz de la luna que iluminara el pequeño lugar.

Sirius había tomado asiento al borde de la cama y Remus podía escuchar su agitada respiración. Él mismo dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Sirius — murmuró con suavidad, arrodillándose frente al otro hombre entre sus piernas —, no tenemos que hacer nada si no...

— Sí quiero — le interrumpió Sirius rápidamente.

Remus asintió con la cabeza, no muy seguro de si Sirius podía verle, pero tras poner una mano sobre su muslo, se puso de pie sólo para acomodar una rodilla sobre la cama, a un lado de Sirius. Remus llevó una mano hasta su pecho y la otra la deslizó lentamente por su cuello, acercando sus labios a su oreja.

— De espalda — susurró con suavidad, posando un beso sobre su mejilla, se alejó para que el animago obedeciera.

El hombre lobo, aún a un lado de su cama, se quitó rápidamente la camiseta que llevaba puesta y se subió al colchón, acorralando a Sirius entre sus piernas. Por más que se había esforzado en cerrar las cortinas, aún era capaz de ver el rostro de Sirius. Intentó quitar el ceño fruncido que sostenía desde que había salido de su baño, volviendo a besarlo en los labios, ahora con mucha más pasión que antes, sosteniéndose con las manos a cada lado del cuello de Sirius.

Finalmente había comenzado a responderle sus besos y Remus se había sentido mucho más aliviado cuando Sirius había puesto una de sus manos en su pierna y la otra en su cintura.

— Te extrañé — Remus dejó salir sobre sus labios, apoyando su frente contra la de Sirius.

En respuesta, Sirius abrazó a Remus por la cintura y acercó sus labios para besarlo, liderando esta vez cada movimiento.

Remus no podía evitar dejar escapar cada gemido que nacía dentro suyo y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Sirius también se había dejado llevar por el caluroso momento. Remus comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamentes. Desde hacía un rato que el bulto que sentía en su pantalón había crecido y esperaba apresurar las cosas para poder liberarse pronto.

Continuó con cada movimiento, más los calurosos besos y los insaciables gemidos, hasta que sintió cómo el cuerpo de Sirius comenzaba a tensarse debajo suyo. Remus se detuvo por completo y se levantó un poco para poder ver el rostro de Sirius, pero este desvió su mirada hasta la pared detrás de Remus.

— ¿Sirius? — Preguntó con suavidad, pero el otro hombre continuaba evitándolo — Sirius... Lo digo en serio, si no quie...

Pero la frase fue cortada por un sonoro suspiro salido de la boca de Sirius. Giró su cabeza nuevamente y cerró los ojos.

— No es que... No... Yo... — comenzó a balbucear y Remus intentaba averiguar en su expresión cuál era el problema, pero Sirius intententaba seguir explicando — Yo... Quiero, pero...

Sirius volvió a suspirar y Remus sintió su estómago dar un vuelco al entender lo que realmente sucedía. Sirius había pasado doce años dentro de una prisión, en donde probablemente sus únicas interacciones con otros seres era en la ocasión en que era _alimentado_. Habían pasado demasiados años desde que Sirius había estado en una situación así con alguien más, Remus pensaba, agregando además que el hombre que había llegado a su puerta, claramente había terminado con _daños_ producto de los años en Azkaban.

Remus volvió a inclinarse sobre él, esta vez para besar su mejilla con ternura, lo que hizo que Sirius abriera los ojos de golpe y girara su cabeza para mirarlo con extrañeza. Remus negó con la cabeza cuando Sirius había abierto su boca para preguntar qué había cambiado.

Remus se levantó sobre la cama y con la sutileza que le caracterizaba, se movió hasta acomodarse entre medio de las piernas del animago, deslizando lentamente una mano desde su pecho hasta el borde del pantalón.

— ¿Re-Remus? — Logró articular Sirius sorprendido, pero en respuesta, Remus se deshizo del broche del pantalón y lentamente metió una mano dentro de la ropa interior que él mismo le había ofrecido anteriormente. Sirius siseó — Joder, Remus. N-no...

Remus vio cómo Sirius echaba su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor rapidez, dejando sus labios entre abiertos.

Había creído que tardaría mucho más tiempo en excitarlo, considerando cuánto había logrado durante su pequeño _juego_ previo. Detuvo sus caricias para indicarle a Sirius que levantara sus caderas para poder bajar el pantalón junto a la ropa interior en un solo movimiento hasta dejarlos sobre las rodillas.

El rostro de Sirius sólo expresaba inseguridad y sus ojos cuestionaban cada movimiento que Remus realizaba.

Remus dejó una mano sobre su muslo desnudo por un momento, aún intentando tranquilizar al otro hombre, sonriéndole. Mientras había estado observándolo sintió una extraña sensación por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era como si repentinamente sintiera que todo se trataba sobre Sirius, cada siguiente movimiento, mirada o cualquier palabra que fuera a decir, determinaría el estado de Sirius. Y Remus quería hacerlo sentir bien, quería que sólo fuera él quien disfrutara, sin importarle nada más.

Sirius no había tardado demasiado en acabar, dejando escapar el nombre de Remus en un grave gemido. Remus había sentido esa extraña sensación triunfal que venía luego de aquel estímulo y rápidamente se levantó para acostarse a un lado del otro hombre.

— Si me das un minuto puedo... devolverte el favor — murmuró Sirius luego de suspirar, tomándose un momento para arreglarse la ropa.

Remus no pudo evitar soltar un soplido, negando con la cabeza aun sabiendo que Sirius no sería capaz de verlo. Se aclaró la garganta y se atrevió a poner la palma de su mano sobre el pecho de Sirius, aún inseguro de si sería bien recibido, pero no pasó ni un segundo hasta que el otro puso su mano encima de la suya, sintiendo con mayor fuerza el agitado palpitar del corazón del aninago.

— Estoy bien — le aseguró con suavidad.

— Vamos, Remus...

— Lo digo en serio. Sólo... Sólo quería que tú... Lo disfrutaras — Remus intentó decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía cómo expresar en palabras lo que actualmente sentía.

Sirius no dijo nada. Remus podia sentir que a pesar de la oscuridad, Sirius tenía su mirada clavada en él. Lupin movió un poco su mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos juntos.

— ¿Te quedarás? — Preguntó en tan sólo un susurro, esperando no sonar demasiado desesperado. Trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que sólo una noche no iba a _arreglar_ todo el tiempo que había pasado.

Sirius soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero luego de un momento respondió:

— No... No debería...

— Pero... — agregó Remus, no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que había aparecido sobre sus labios, al escuchar la inseguridad de la negación del otro en su voz —. Te quedarás.

Sirius rio.

— Gracias por... — comenzó a hablar, pero en un rápido movimiento y sin soltar el agarre de la mano de Remus, se giró sobre su lado para acercarse a él — Todo.

Remus se giró también, deslizando la otra mano lentamente hasta el cuello del otro hombre, acariciando con suavidad la piel ahí. Sirius se inclinó un poco más para acercarse a la caricia, quedándose así por un largo momento, hasta que terminó por acercarse por completo a Remus, hasta que se las arregló para ir directo a sus labios, besándolo con tanta calidez y ternura que logró llevar a Remus al pasado y recordar aquellos primeros besos que compartieron en su juventud.

El beso acabó pero Sirius continuó depositando algunos pequeños e inocentes roces con sus labios en la mejilla de Remus, marcando un pequeño camino hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se quedó quieto y suspiró, soltando finalmente la mano de Remus y ahora rodeando su cintura con un brazo.

— Gracias por no... — se quedó en silencio por un momento y Remus aprovechó el momento para llevar su mano hasta el cabello de Sirius y acariciarlo, jugando con los oscuros mechones entre sus dedos — Por no... _normalizar_ el asunto — terminó de decir, bajando un poco más la voz.

Antes de decir algo, Remus besó tiernamente su cabeza, rodeando su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo. Era cierto, Remus no podría normalizar nada de esto; no era justo lo que había pasado con Sirius, no era justo que nadie —ni siquiera él, hubiese confiado en él y creyera durante todos esos largos y dolorosos años que era culpable. Y Remus tenía claro que no había forma de remediarlo, nada haría que Sirius se sintiera mejor respecto a eso, pero confiaba en que su compañía ayudara en algo.

— Saldremos de esto juntos — murmuró finalmente Remus. En su cabeza, aquello había sido una promesa y sintió que Sirius lo había entendido también cuando siguió el acto anterior de Remus, lo abrazó fuertemente.

No dijeron nada más y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo lo que Remus pudo escuchar eran los suaves ronquidos de Sirius, haciéndole preguntarse en su cabeza cuándo había sido que el animago había comenzado a roncar. Sacudió sus pensamientos lejos de él, no era momento para pensar en ello, no mientras sostenía a su único amor fuertemente entre sus brazos.

Antes de seguir a Sirius al mundo de los sueños, Remus sólo tenía un sentimiento recorriendo por completo su cuerpo; el de haber vuelto a su hogar.

* * *

 **Bueno, fue un poco distinto a lo mío porque añadí angst y la enfermedad mental que asumo que apareció en Sirius por los años en Azkaban, pero aun así... No es del todo triste?**

 **Como siempre, el título viene de una canción (del mismo nombre, por Kaiser Chiefs; los amo), que al comienzo sólo fue un nombre de la canción que escuchaba cuando comencé a escribirlo y luego me di cuenta que encajaba a la perfección.**

 **Eso, gracias por leer :)**


End file.
